sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Freelancers (film)
| runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $11 million | gross = }} Freelancers is a 2012 direct-to-video crime-drama film directed by Jessy Terrero, and stars 50 Cent, Forest Whitaker, and Robert De Niro.Freelancers Blu-Ray Movie Review It had a limited release in very few in Los Angeles and New York on August 10, 2012 with a simultaneous VOD release and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 21, 2012.50 Cent Talks Robert De Niro Plot With his two best friends, Jonas Maldonado, the son of a slain NYPD officer, joins the police academy. After graduating, he's taken under the wing of his father's former partner, Captain Joe Sarcone, who invites him to join the Street Vice Crime Task Force. Under Sarcone's tutelage, he becomes part of a rogue task force that consists of dirty cops. After he learns from the District Attorney's office that his father was murdered by Sarcone after turning state's evidence, Maldonado frames Sarcone for a theft from powerful mob boss Gabriel Baez. Baez orders Maldonado to kill one of his friends as a sign of loyalty, which he reluctantly does. With Baez's help, Maldonado then kills the dirty cops responsible for his father's death. At the end, the District Attorney's office approaches Maldonado, urges him not to take Sarcone's place as Baez's right-hand man, and Maldonado ponders whether to go straight or not. Cast * 50 Cent as Jonas "Malo" Maldonado * Forest Whitaker as Lieutenant Dennis Lureu * Robert De Niro as Captain Joe Sarcone * Matt Gerald as Billy Morrison * Beau Garrett as Joey * Malcolm Goodwin as A.D. Valburn * Robert Wisdom as Terrence Burke * Dana Delany as Lydia Vecchio * Vinnie Jones as Sully * Pedro Armendariz Jr. as Gabriel Baez * Michael McGrady as Robert Jude * Andre Royo as Daniel Maldonado * Jeff Chase as Angie * Jesse Pruett as Mercer Bartender * Anabelle Acosta as Cyn Production In February 2011, Variety announced that 50 Cent will play a lead role in the film. He will star as the "son of a slain NYPD officer who joins the force and welcomed by his father’s former partner into the ranks of his vice crime task force — and on to a team of rogue Gotham cops." A month later, Deadline reported that Robert De Niro and Forest Whitaker had joined the film. Variety announced in May of that year that Dana Delany would play a lead female role. 50 Cent said that he felt compassion for his character despite the character's ambiguous morality. That and other aspects of the film that he could identify with from his own experiences drew him to the project. Release Freelancers had a limited release on August 10, 2012, and was released on home video on August 21, 2012. It was number six in the top ten DVD and Blu-ray rentals in the week of August 30, 2012. Reception The film received generally negative reviews from critics. R. L. Shaffer of IGN rated it 3/10 and wrote, "Freelancers is a dull, lifeless cop drama built on cliches, powered by throwaway supporting performances from Forest Whitaker and Robert De Niro." William Harrison of DVD Talk rated it 1.5/5 and wrote, "Freelancers gives its audience nothing it hasn't seen a hundred times before in better cop dramas. This tale of corruption and retaliation is predictable and largely uninteresting, and actors 50 Cent, Robert De Niro and Forest Whitaker do little more than go through the motions." Gordon Sullivan of DVD Verdict called it a derivative and forgettable cop drama with a good cast. References External links * * Category:2012 films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s crime drama films Category:American films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American crime drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films